


Confusion

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aft Port Sex, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Docking, Fellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Mustache Ride, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Fencing, Pheromones, Rough Tongue, Yaoi, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain feels the aftereffects of having Starscream possess him and Scourge interfacing with him, even though he can't remember it.  Direct continuation to "The Ghost and the Red Rocket" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

After Astrotrain had escaped from the Autobots with Scourge, he finally noticed something odd. His rod was partially erect and sore, and he could have sworn he felt fluids in his aft port. He wandered off to a cave he often masturbated in, to take care of the growing need building up in his rod.

He stroked and stroked for almost an hour, coming to plateau but not being able to climax. He shouted in a grunting frustrated rage. And yet something was causing him to become even more aroused.

Unbeknownst to him, Sweeps also used this cave to masturbate in, or engage in sex. They often rubbed their beards against the wall, marking their territory. The scent also worked upon another Transformer's subconscious, causing arousal.

Scourge had gotten off rather lightly, thanks to Cyclonus pleading his case and insisting to Galvatron that Scourge be spared, given that Cyclonus had also been possessed by Starscream, so he well knew that Scourge wasn't in control of his actions. After Galvatron dismissed him, Scourge followed his nose to the scent of the aroused Astrotrain, and began spying on the triple-changer. He noticed that Astrotrain, try as he might, couldn't get himself off. This was a temporary side effect of having sex with a Sweep. But if Scourge acted now, he could secure Astrotrain as a regular sex partner, while the Triple-changer's resistance was at its weakest.

"Argh, why won't it...ugh!" Astrotrain groaned, fruitlessly 'bating his rod.

Scourge stepped out of the shadows. "It looks like you require assistance," he said, almost seductively, a tone that at any other time, Astrotrain would consider exceptionally creepy. As it was, it only mildly annoyed him.

"What's it to you?" Astrotrain retorted, attempting to retract his rod in embarrasment. But Scourge's scent wafted into his olfactory sensors, and it refused to retract.

"I can sense your torment," Scourge purred, "You need release, and you need it now, and yet nothing you can do can give you that release, can it?"

Astrotrain sighed.

"Let me help you," Scourge continued, "If you don't, you will never be able to orgasm again."

A lie, but a convincing one. Astrotrain bought it. "Fine," he said in resignation, "Just hurry up. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get off soon."

Astrotrain remained seated while Scourge crouched down, sticking his head into Astrotrain's lap and giving a tentative tongueflick to the mushroom-shaped head of the thick, purple rod. Astrotrain's optics rolled back in his head as the rough tongue caressed his glans. "Ohhhhhhhhh," he moaned, "Don't stop!"

Scourge obliged him, giving several long, slow licks from the base to the twitching tip. As the rough tongue passed over the most erogenous zone just under the head, a few drops of precum leaked from the triple-changer. The jump in sensation gave Astrotrain the hope that finally, he could cum.

The Sweep finally went down firmly, taking the entire purple rod into his mouth. As he sucked, his tongue swirled around the shaft, and as it grazed the glans, it absorbed more leaking precum. He continued until Astrotrain shuddered violently, and thick ropey cum spurted from the triple-changer's rod, filling Scourge's mouth. The Sweep greedily drank it all, then delicately licked his partner's penis clean.

"Ohhh, I had no idea Sweeps were so good at giving head," Astrotrain murmured, as he lay flat on his back. No femme had ever given him such a good blowjob.

While Scourge had been orally pleasuring Astrotrain, his own red rocket slipped out of its sheath slowly and steadily. After lapping up Astrotrain's ejaculate, he stood up, his penis erect and pointing straight up.

While Astrotrain couldn't remember having seen Scourge's interface before, he could have sworn that he'd smelled the strangely enticing odor that was coming off of it before. He began staring at the Sweep's penis, mystified. His own penis started becoming erect again as he took in the intoxicating scent. Strangely, he began feeling the urge to have that red rocket in his mouth.

Scourge well knew the effect of the scent from his red rocket, and stood there patiently as Astrotrain finally figured out what to do. The triple changer knelt before the Sweep, intrigued by the pointy red phallus. Gingerly he took the tip in his lips, letting his tongue tease over it slightly. He was surprised that the lubricant that coated the Sweep's penis was rather pleasant to the taste. Slowly he slid his mouth down on it, sucking slowly. The red rocket seemed to pulse inside his mouth, and he noticed that the tip was starting to enter his throat. He bobbed up on it, and near the tip noticed the rough section that intrigued his tongue and lips, slightly tickling him.

Scourge moaned as the Triple Changer continued his intrepid ministrations. Astrotrain was a quick learner, spurred on by the strange chemical secretions in the penile and sheath lubricant. Even if Astrotrain had never had a spike in his mouth before, or never any inclination to do so, he would be craving sweepcock now for the rest of his existence. As Astrotrain continued to suck, using his tongue to flick at the pointy tip and just under the head on the up-strokes, the triplechanger caught a few drops of precum on his tongue. The flavor spurred him on, causing him to increase the suction.

Suddenly Scourge groaned, spewing forth his fluids and shuddering intensely. Astrotrain was surprised by the taste of the Sweep's emissions, which were sweet and slightly musky. He found himself eagerly slurping it down.

Astrotrain stood up, his own rod erect again. Scourge noticed, and slowly slid his hand over the shaft, grasping it and masturbating the triple-changer slowly. Astrotrain's mind was far too clouded in a lustful fog for him to object. Slowly Scourge's own rod rubbed against Astrotrain's, and the pullback with the barbs over the shaft of the purple rod had Astrotrain shivering and moaning. The Sweep grinned and used a talon to hold his sheath open, using the hand that was stroking Astrotrain's penis to guide the tip into the sheath opening. Astrotrain trembled as the two rods caressed each other, as slowly his rod penetrated the sheath until it was fully inside. Scourge grasped Astrotrain's shoulders then, and slowly used the eversion-retraction mechanism to move his penis within the sheath, the barbs tickling and intensely stimulating Astrotrain.

"OOoooh, ahhhhhh, AHHHH!" Astrotrain exclaimed, "This is better than interfacing a port!" He moaned again as the barbs slid against his glans, grasping at the slight ridge.

Scourge continued his slow movement with his red rocket, and it got to the point where Astrotrain could barely stand up. Scourge ejaculated, having brought himself to climax, then quickly and sharply removed Astrotrain's rod from his sheath by pulling backwards suddenly.

Astrotrain howled as the barbs scraped against his glans very intensely, as the Sweep's cum coated his rod. His own rod started spewing its cum, and he began to slump to the ground. Scourge helped him lie down, then turned himself opposite lengthways, lowering his penis to Astrotrain's mouth while he began to tend to the Triple Changer's.

Astrotrain had never in his life had such an intense orgasm. His rod was twitching and still cumming while Scourge's rough tongue licked off the combined fluids.

Astrotrain was barely conscious when the pointy tip of Scourge's penis slowly traced itself over Astrotrain's lips slowly and teasingly, looking much like a woman's lipstick, and using the same motions as when lipstick is applied. It left a thin film of lubricant and a dribble of precum that leaked out of the tip, which Astrotrain absently licked off. He moaned as the Sweep went down firmly on his own rod, straining.

To BE CONTINUED!


End file.
